


Insides Are Feeling So Hollow

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen goes for a ride on Jared's dick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insides Are Feeling So Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> This is me realizing I never wrote anything with Jensen riding anyone. So here is some PWP porn. LOL

Jared is disgusting.

He’s not being overly critical.  It’s absolutely true.  After a workout, Jared is more than sweaty enough to land him in the disgusting category.

The waist of his shorts is drenched and his body has a heavy coating of perspiration that comes with a good workout.  There was a t-shirt involved in this process at some point but it was lost an hour back and it’s probably for the better.  There is no saving that piece of fabric.

Coming into the house, the air conditioning hits his skin and it feels so good that Jared swears he sees steam rising from his person.

He barely has a moment to revel in that, however, because suddenly he is flush up against the wall beside the door.  Blinking, he notices that Jensen has him pinned there.  While Jared is strong, so is Jensen and with the element of surprise, it wasn’t too difficult to throw Jared off balance and land him with a loud thump against the wall.

Jensen is pressing all of his weight into him, one leg slotted between Jared’s and his forearms bracketing Jared’s sides.  He is leaning so close that Jared can feel Jensen’s own heat radiating into his personal space.  Jensen looks like he’s been doing some exercising of his own.  He’s sweaty and flushed, chest heaving against Jared’s a moment before he crashes their lips together.

Jared’s mind spins for a moment.  His eyes blink wide with shock before Jensen’s lips coax him into responding and working against Jensen’s, parting enough so that the man can sweep his tongue inside.  As much as he is enjoying the kiss, he mumbles into it in protest.  He’s trying to speak but Jensen’s lips are insistent, nipping and sucking and being so damn demanding that Jared can barely get a comprehensible word out.  Moaning, Jared surrenders for the time being and lets Jensen rut against him, bodies slipping against each other with the meeting of their combined sweat.  Jensen is tongue fucking his mouth and getting more aggressive, dominating growls fueling both their libidos.

Eventually, Jensen is so close that Jared can’t see where one of them ends and the other begins.  He tries to pull away a bit, faltering over an attempt to tell Jensen that he is disgusting and they should shower before they continue but the after effects from his workout do not seem to faze Jensen.  The man grabs Jared under the jaw and pulls him in for a deeper kiss.

It’s then that Jared realizes Jensen is nude.  Really, it was pressure from Jensen’s hardened length against his thigh that clued him in.  It’s a surprise.  Jensen doesn’t work out in the buff.  That leads his mind on a path of other devious options.

Whatever the reasons, Jared is done trying to figure out Jensen’s plan of attack or why he is so insistent.  He flips them, pinning Jensen and sucking marks into his neck.  Jensen makes a strangled moan when he melts into Jared’s body and it’s enough to set Jared off on another quest of marking up the other side of Jensen’s neck.

They start kissing again between aroused panting and Jared’s dick twitches to full attention.  He’d have to be dead for it not to.  Jensen is pressing their lengths together and curling his hand down the front of Jared’s sweat damp shorts.  His ministrations are not slow and careful, they are rough and needy, making them feel all the more passionate.

In the end, Jared loses his shorts.  He’s so caught up in Jensen’s mouth that he doesn’t realize it but the sudden rush of cool air against his heated length makes him shiver and growl.  He feels Jensen run his fingers across his cock head and his stomach twists up in arousal.

There is an intense desire to throw Jensen forward, landing him on the stairway while holding himself up on his arms, ass in the air.  He’d love to fuck him senseless like that but Jensen’s already wormed out of Jared’s hold and is trying to tug him up said stairs.

Jared goes, blindly following the familiar path to their bedroom.  In an instant, Jensen throws him back onto the bed and crawls on top of him, straddling his length and sitting back on Jared’s thighs.

Sitting there with a smirk on his face and sheen of sweat over his chest, Jensen looks damn proud of himself.  Jared can’t figure out why but the thought is obliterated when Jensen presses their lips together.  They both push forward on instinct, deepening the kiss and twisting their tongues around one another’s.

They are still kissing when Jared becomes aware of Jensen works his hands between them and gets Jared’s blood thick length lined up against the rim of his entrance.  Intuitively, Jared reaches down and spreads Jensen’s ass cheeks but he takes in a sharp breath when Jensen drops his hips and slides down on the tip of Jared’s dick.

“Shit!”  Jared’s eyes almost roll back.  It’s not that he hadn’t been inside Jensen lately but it has been a while since they’ve done it like this.  It feels so good that it takes Jared a moment to realize that despite skipping the prep work, Jensen is soaked.  The side in is easy and slick, Jensen’s body taking in Jared’s dick with each teasing roll of his hips.  “Fuck, you planned this.”

Jensen is breathless but he gets out, “maybe.”  He stops talking and moans when he rocks his hips and sits heavily on Jared’s lap, trapping him as deeply inside of him as he can.  Savoring the feeling for a moment, Jensen lifts up and shifts forward, letting Jared’s length slip out of him before he picks up a rhythm and takes Jared back in.

Jared moans into Jensen’s mouth during an open mouthed kiss and his heart almost stops.  Jensen is hot and tight, slippery and smooth.  Just picturing Jensen opening himself up while he was working out, that Jensen getting ready for this was the reason why the man was flushed and out of breath upon Jared’s arrival home, is almost enough to make Jared come.  He loves that they are beyond the condom using stage of their relationship because there is something more fulfilling about being able to mark each other up inside and out.  Growling, he gets a grip on Jensen’s hips and manipulates him just the way he wants.  His muscles are still tense and prominent, straining slightly as he used most of his strength to help Jensen rise and fall on his dick.

Eventually, they fall into a rhythm of panting, moaning, and thrusting that Jensen starts shaking.  It’s his tell.  He’s going to come soon.  Jensen’s riding him with abandon now, palms flat to Jared’s chest, helping him push up and sink down as deep as he can.  “You going to come, Jen?”

“Yeah, Jare, I…”  He can’t get any other words out because he’s shaking so violently and he squeezes his eyes shut.  His insides are constricting around Jared and he loses it the minute Jared’s hand wraps around Jensen’s dick and strokes it from base to crown.  “Fuck!”  He comes in a sudden splash against Jared’s chest, falling forward as his hips keep up a staggered rhythm.

Jared presses his head back into the pillow, arches his hips up and empties himself into Jensen.  They are both moaning but they’re not aware of it anymore.  Everything is instinctive movements and crashing together of limbs, chests, and lips. 

They kiss lazily for a minute, shifting enough so that Jensen hisses when Jared slips out of him.

The bed is sopping wet underneath Jared and he doesn’t want t move for a long time.  Eyes closed, he makes reaching grabby motions for Jensen but the man is sitting back on his heels.  “Jen?”

Laughing, though still panting in an attempt to get his breath back, Jensen smacks Jared’s hands away.  “You stink.”  With a huff, he gets off the bed and walks away from Jared without a second glance.

“Where are you going?”

“Shower.”  There is the sound of knobs turning and water spraying.  “Want to clean up the mess you made?”

Interest piqued, Jared does.  He absolutely does.


End file.
